transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias Pines
Toby is the second reincarnation of Bill Cipher, placing him after Ian in the timeline. History Prior to being found by dipper, Toby grew up in a church that doubled as an orphanage with his sister- until, one day, it burned down in a fire, taking her with it. After that, it wasn't long before he found himself in the foster care system. However, given Toby's luck, he landed himself in a an abusive family, prompting him to run away from home. Dipper found him starving and suffering on the streets. He actually wanted to get his popcorn and enjoy the show as karma punishes Bill's soul, but turns out Toby is basically a saint and Dipper isn't cruel enough to leave an innocent suffering child on the streets. From there on he starts liking Toby and raises and loves him like his own son, though he never admits that and tells himself that he is just keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't turn evil . He later on becomes Maddie's babysitter and is like a big brother for her. Sadly he dies young. Looks He has blond hair and severe burn scars on one side of his face making him blind on one eye, normally depicted as the left one. He later on gets a new eye, in some stories he either gets a bill style eye or suggest getting one. As an adult he is taller than Dipper. Most draw and describe him as innocent looking and a cute child. Background story He and his twin sister were orphans but were raised in a cloister/church , until said cloister/church burned down . He lost his twin in the fire and the left side of his face was left blind and with severe burns . He then lived on the streets and barely had enough to eat , though he still shared his food with stray animals he had become friends with , even it left him hungry . Various supernatural beings hauted him to take revenge on Bill. After Dipper took him in they were to afraid to haunt him and he finally got a medical check up , were he was diagnosed with asthma . Dipper made sure that he got properly treated , went to school , ate and was happy. Notation : In some storys he went into fostering before he landed on the streets . He ran away because of the abuse he recived . Abilities and weaknesses - he is allergic to cinnamon - he is allergic to butterflys - he has asthma - he has the sight so he can see auras, but only negative ones. This is because he doesn’t have function in the eye that perceives good auras. - he is very good at reading people , especially Alcor - he knitts Trivia - Dipper legally adopted Toby under his guise as Tyrone - Toby couldn't decide between calling Alcor "Tyrone" or "dad" so he just said "Dadrone". It stuck - He slouches - He's terrified of yellow triangles - He is Austrailian - His favorite color is yellow - He can see auras, - Toby is marked, “in the most tsundere way possible”, by Alcor. - Sometimes Toby hears a voice in his head that is an echo of Bill. - He gains some demon mannerisms and manipulative abilities due to hanging around Alcor all the time. - Once he dressed up as a cinnamon bun for Halloween. - Alcor’s demon sheep follow Toby to school. - Toby babysits Maddie. - He becomes very superstitious. - He loves synthesized music, even though it gives him a bit of a headache. - He’s asexual - He dies protecting Maddie. - He can hold his liquor. Relationships Alcor / Dipper Pines Dipper hates Bill and his soul for ruining for various things like making him a demon and the Ian incident , so obviously he doesn't like Toby at first and just wants to watch karma do it's work and enjoy . After watching Toby for a while he starts to feel sorry for him and takes him in . He tells himself that he is taking care of Toby and spoiling him to make sure that Toby doesn't start acting like Bill , but he acctually loves Toby like the son he never had and is just being tsundere about it . He later on even lets him take care of maddie , one of mabel's reincarnations , which shows just how much he really trusts Toby . When they first meet Toby is scared of Alcor , though he feels extremely sorry for what he did in his past lifes . Toby loves Dipper and knows that he is just bring tsundere about it . Maddie Maddie is one of Mabel's reincarnations and was taking in by Alcor after Toby moved out . Toby has been babysitting her since she was just a baby so he is like a big brother for her . Jared Cross Jared is a reincarnation of Soos and one of Toby's best friends. Gallery tumblr_nl3jxw9flz1rubrpio1_1280.jpg|Toby riding a demon sheep. tumblr_nmmt49oSgs1u0crf8o1_1280.png tumblr_nn4wnhGsMV1u8wbsso1_1280.png tumblr_nnhulwKQ3S1qlyipco1_1280.png Toby.png tumblr_nn07dnPmyp1qlyipco1_1280.png tumblr_nmo9vpauG01u8wbsso3_400.png tumblr_ns9w7xDa2V1tomfqco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl3ohaEIui1ra8v4uo1_1280.png tumblr_npy90vMrsF1upu0ndo1_540.jpg tumblr_nl5f9bXbln1svkemio1_540.png|Alcor on dipnip mistaking Toby for a kitten. tumblr_ni3qubOsEi1u0crf8o2_500.jpg|Toby being ungodly adorable.